The present disclosure relates generally to conditionally transmitting signals (e.g., that control a vehicle function) to a vehicle accessory based on proximity to the vehicle accessory.
Vehicles can perform a large variety of functions. The functions can relate to, e.g., vehicle climate control, navigation instructions, security features, or music selection and output. While each function can be designed to provide a positive result (e.g., locked doors providing vehicle security or a global-navigation-system providing travel routes), various circumstances can reduce a net benefit of the functions enjoyed by a vehicle operator.
For example, an operator can lock doors on the vehicle subsequent to parking the vehicle. The locked state can prevent or deter theft of the vehicle, but it can also subsequently frustrate the operator when he returns to the vehicle. Unlocking a door can require additional time that it lengthens a total commute duration, or unlocking a door can be difficult if his hands are full of other objects (e.g., groceries).
Functions associated with a reduced net benefit can negatively affect a driver's mood and can decrease the probability that the operator will utilize the function. Thus, technology associated with the vehicle functions is not utilized to achieve its maximum benefit.